


Shove It

by Natasi (SwordDraconis113)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, I've always wanted to use that tag, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickies, Succubus Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/Natasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren’s head rolls back and Bo lips, between legs, trace quickly, feverishly down the thighs. She’ll take it slow later. There’s a bubble bath and champagne thought she’s been dying to try out. </p>
<p>Note to self, pick up dark chocolate on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shove It

**Author's Note:**

> Shove It by Santogold is the title. Terrible lazy of me. Mostly because of the multilesbian vid I love.

A few minutes isn’t enough time. Her? Me? Both? Not enough time. _Her_. 

Bo pushes her against the table, Lauren’s back against the hardwood, there’s a joke in there somewhere but the dress is hoisted up over hips before she can think of it. Curling fingers around the black lace she rips it down and allows it catch around Lauren’s ankles. 

She wants make this quick and hard. 

Lauren’s head rolls back and Bo lips, between legs, trace quickly, feverishly down the thighs. She’ll take it slow later. There’s a bubble bath and champagne thought she’s been dying to try out. 

Note to self, pick up dark chocolate on the way home. Lauren likes the chilli kind. Unfortunately not a euphemism. 

She presses her lips first against the wetness, her mouth parting to just taste as she feels Lauren’s back jolt. Grabbing one leg then the other, Bo places them over her shoulder and runs her hands over the skin, sending a warm, electric touch. She can smell and taste Lauren’s arousal, they’ve have a count down timing, but she’s still going to make this work. 

Thankfully Lauren couldn’t possibly be more wet. 

She takes a lick at first, quick, darting across the clit. Then a longer, lavish taste over the length of the sex. Lauren moans, her thighs tremble. Good. Bo’s fingers are light, tracing a pattern on the leg. She knows how it tickles, she knows if she licks inside at just the right time- 

“Bo…” comes a warning. 

She does it anyway and hears the hands drop back helplessly on the table as though she pinned them herself. The back arches again, hips rolling. “Uh-uh,” Bo warns, setting them back. 

She should pin her. She should have taken her against the wall. Next time. She makes a note. 

Thick, piquant (thank _you_ Lauren for that word) wetness slides over her tongue. Bo breathes through her nose, laughing as Lauren whines when another jolt is sent through her. On the hips, if she balances her fingertips carefully, Lauren says it feels like she can feel the touch pool beneath her thighs. 

There’s a scrambled sound of Lauren’s hands trying to clutch at something but only finding the table. She arches into Bo’s mouth before her hips are pressed down again. 

Bo looks up at her, sees her lovers eyes squeezed shut. Lauren’s thighs are tense, hooked over the shoulders as if she could drag Bo closer. 

“Beg,” Bo says, her voice husks over the demand. 

Lauren’s body drops, a moan in her throat as she turns her head away. Not shame, defiance. Bo laughs and kisses her sex again. 

“Come on Lauren,” she coax. Her fingers spindle the current, she takes another lick, a longer one, her mouth drops over the clit, holding it between her teeth to trace the tip of her tongue over it. 

“Bo.” 

Bo’s fingertips dig into her hips, pushing, pressing her demand. Her mouth’s too busy, swirling circles lightly, too lightly for Lauren. 

“Please.” 

“Good girl,” she says, teasing. Lauren’s heel digs into Bo’s back as the succubus measuredly kicks up the speed, pressing her mouth over the sex. At first it’s short, as if tasting her against, inside, curling her tongue, not deep enough, then she returns to the clit again. Lauren’s body jerks, her back spasming in a _not quite._ Almost… 

Bo sucks, circles, laps, then when she’s ready, she hears Lauren say it one more time, her heels digging, “ _Please,_ Bo.” 

Bo laughs against her sex and hardens the fast pace, feeling the thighs clench against her as Lauren comes with a hushed moan caught between a gasp and a cry. 

She could drag it out, rush her succubus touch. But she holds back, allowing Lauren’s body to drop loosely. It wasn’t epic, wasn’t explosive and if Bo had more time she’d take Lauren to multiple orgasms. 

But it’s enough. 

Lauren’s head lolls happily as her legs are grabbed and she’s slid down so Bo can kiss her lips, pressing the wetness against her mouth. Lauren licks her lips without thought, kissing her again. 

“I’ve missed you,” Bo whispers, pulling away. “I’ll make up for lost time.” 

“Missed you too,” she smiles, then drops back, murmuring something about time to go, and lost underwear. 


End file.
